


生命中的美好时光

by Cassie_ERmtb



Series: Halbarry一发完 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Hal, Drunk Barry Allen, Drunk! Barry, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Sort-of Domestic Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_ERmtb/pseuds/Cassie_ERmtb
Summary: Barry完全不知道他该对自己的29岁生日派对有什么期盼，但他更没想到之后的早晨会那样。换个姿势概括：Hal让Barry断片了！
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Series: Halbarry一发完 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552711
Kudos: 8





	生命中的美好时光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Time of My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397514) by [HalbarryTrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalbarryTrashcan/pseuds/HalbarryTrashcan). 



> 大家好！可能大家有看到我最近到处留言啦，这对我来说是个新世界、一个不可思议的宇宙，但它让我那么开心，所以我也得试试水！这是我写的第一篇文，我也很激动想看看我的文会怎样。上周日我庆祝完生日之后，第二天醒来的时候醉得不成样子——嘭——这篇一发完就诞生啦！希望你们各位都能像我写的时候一样，从这篇文里感受到多多乐趣。非常欢迎各位点赞和留言！ ——原作者HB
> 
> 醉酒Barry和居家Hal真的超可爱，虽然我还是没明白Barry怎么醉的，但是管他的，能看他们谈恋爱我就可以的了 ；P  
> 同系列还有一篇更加可爱的，虽然可能翻译龟速，但我一定会译出来的，等我…… 如果觉得可爱，记得去给原作点赞留言呀！ ——译者Cassie

一声呻吟从Barry嘴里逸出。他的眼皮不想睁开。  
“我去，”他痛苦地低声骂了一句。

光线让速跑者迷惑地不得不重复试着睁了四次眼，但还是毫无效果。作为一个通常都喜欢光明的、让人充满活力的晨曦的人，他现在正经历着标准的，周六长夜后紧随而来的周日宿醉清晨。

_啊~酒精创造的奇迹。_

Hal到底该死地怎么能让Barry在自己29岁生日上喝醉，目前还没有科学能解释。速跑者有超于常人的代谢速度，实际上，是地球最快的代谢速度；而且，自他从那场意外导致的昏迷中醒过来后，酒精就再也没能影响到他。他不确定Hal到底干了什么最终打破了科学常理，但他开始好奇，绿灯的能力是否还包括在所到之处捣蛋。

Barry翻了个身，然后又呻吟了起来。即使最细微的动作也能让他的肚子里翻江倒海。人们总是问他有没有怀念能喝醉的时候，但其实在他有超级代谢之前他也没有特别喜欢喝酒。他开始明白为什么了。Barry决定，下次见到Hal的时候一定要揍他——他再也不想喝醉了。

不过，即使酒精已经排出了他的身体，对于Hal Jordan的念想还是能让Barry以一种他不是很理解的方式温暖起来。对Barry来说，对其他男性有感觉并不陌生——他一直都这样。他很确定每个男人一生中至少会对其他男人有过一次那样的念头，即使只是一闪念。而且，好吧，他最好的朋友很辣。但他最好的朋友也穿着高筒靴和超紧的紧身衣飞来飞去，还不忘打趣Barry包裹在制服下的屁股。

Hal跟谁都会调情，评论起队友外貌时-没什么底线-谁都不放过。即使是这样，Barry还是无法摆脱内心那股骚动，那骚动让他的分子在绿灯每次靠近时都振动得更快。

但是，他根本不知道Hal喜不喜欢男人。 虽然Oliver说过Hal“有洞就艹”，而这评价让Barry相当关注——出于某些只要他活着就不会承认的理由。同时，速跑者也拒绝摧毁他和Hal之间的友谊；自7年前加入联盟开始，他俩就是彼此最好朋友了，他现在绝不要毁了它。

他叹了口气，试着换个舒服的姿势，在每一次脑袋抽痛的时候瑟缩着。他闭着眼，努力回想Harold Jordan到底是怎么能让他喝醉，更别说宿醉成这样的这个谜题。

  
__________________________________

Hal通过一条隐晦——但极其迷人——的短信，给了Barry一个地址，当Barry减速到达那里时，他很迷惑。Hal的短信指向了海滨城。虽然Barry当下已经对那段路十分熟悉了，他还是不懂他面对着的这家饱经风霜的酒吧跟他的生日有什么关系。

他轻轻嘟囔了一句“什么鬼”， 然后打开了这家他所见过最发霉又破旧的小酒吧的门。

速跑者踏进酒吧的那一刻，诅咒了Harold Jordan的每一个祖先。刺耳的Willie Nelson（美国知名民谣音乐人）和过期啤酒的臭味同时冲击了他的耳朵和鼻子，让他的视觉成为了仅存能和这可怖场景对抗的感官。Barry击退过二十倍于他身型的恶棍，穿越过时空，但这一天，他发现了比那些更糟糕的邪恶存在。

一家乡村酒吧。

海滨城见鬼地怎么会存在一家乡村酒吧，真是让人难以想象，但是他置身其中。Barry被牛仔帽、靴子、格子衫、和各种各样的腰带扣包围着。唯一让他本身没有特别格格不入的原因，是他在出门前最后一分钟决定换掉工作服，穿上休闲牛仔裤和衬衫。老天，还好他换了。

就在Barry搜寻着今晚他可能在酒吧内获得的正常遭遇时，他看见了让他今晚出现在这个凄凉地方的唯一原因。

_Hal._

棕发男子靠在吧台上，和一个仿佛在模仿年轻Dolly Parton（美国知名民谣音乐人again）的女侍者聊天，只不过Lou——她名牌上这么写的——有一点点太老和太胖了。Barry要杀了他。他真的要去杀了他。

就在Barry快要走到Hal跟前时，他突然被一股地球上独一无二的力道转了过去。

“Barry！好开心你来了呀！Hal说你最喜欢跳排舞/广场舞了！生日快乐啊伙计！”Clark Kent一边抑扬顿挫地说着，一边把Barry拉进了一个紧紧的拥抱。

“噢是吗？”Barry咬牙切齿地说，“那可真是，客气呀他。不过还是谢谢你的生日祝福，Clark。我很感激。”说完，Barry微笑了一下。

他是真心的；Clark可能是世上存在过最友善的人了，他永远都欢迎他。但Clark出现在这里，让Barry心里产生了一个可怕的想法，但他差点不敢问。

“Clark……还有谁在这里？”

“噢！很明显有Hal,还有Diana, Oliver, Dinah, Zatanna, 和Arthur。J’onn和Bruce今晚在瞭望塔值班，但我很确定如果可以的话，他们也会来的。”Clark语带同情地回答道。

那个混球。Hal邀请了半个联盟来！Barry太过专注于计划他能用多少种不同方法谋杀灯侠然后穿越回去换下一种方式再干一遍，以至于他差点错过了Clark给他的眼神。

“Barry，Hal计划你的生日派对的时候真的超级兴奋。”Clark用一种轻柔，但仍能穿透他们周围的两步舞曲的音调说，“他发现你去年跟Iris分手后，生日是自己一个人孤单度过的。老实说，我从来没见过他这辈子对哪件事有那么坚持过。而他是我认识最顽固的人了。” ~~（？小镇男孩你抓着你们顾问的披风再说一遍？）~~

Barry之前的所有那些念头立马全滑下水道里去了，就像塑料人那样。Hal是个混蛋，但Hal是他最好的朋友。他会很固执，会很混球，但为了Barry，他放了比速跑者所意识到更多的时间和心思在这个派对上。他的分子开始震动，是Barry开始管它叫“Hal频率”的速度。而在他意识到之前，他已经决定尽自己所能去试着享受这个派对。

“很高兴知道这个情况。谢了Clark，我想我现在该去找他了。”Barry对着温柔的巨人微笑了一下，开始穿过一堆人和靴子，向他最好的朋友进发。当Barry离他还有几码的时候，Hal抬起了头。

“Barry！”Hal的脸被微笑点亮了，他把Barry拖进了一个大大拥抱里，全身都紧贴着他。Barry大笑着回抱了他。这个他可永远不嫌多。“我要跟Ollie讲我赢了那个打赌。我刚刚跟这里的Lou说，你甚至会在自己的葬礼上迟到。Ollie说你不会在自己的生日派对上迟到的。不过看来，他得给我买10轮酒了。”棕发男子脸上满是仿佛刚赢了乐透的得意。Barry的震动频率立马因为担忧而减缓了。

金发男子皱着眉说：“Hal，你这样喝十杯会死的。”

Hal把Barry拉得更近，厚脸皮咧嘴笑着对他耳语：“噢，它们可不是给我喝的，寿星男孩。”这耳语引发了一阵游走过Barry全身的颤栗——噢，又来了，Hal频率。

速跑者回应道：“噢，得了吧，你知道酒精在我身上没有效果的。”

“好嘛，小熊？”Hal撅起了嘴，“把它当成一个实验嘛！我想知道多少杯能让你跟我一起唱那些能在卡拉OK点唱机上找到的最土的80年代对唱，我们肯定闪亮全场。”

“绝对不要。”

“Barry，”棕发男子坚持到，“自从那个意外之后，你就没办法像我们其他人一样喝醉放松自己了，你都没有停一停——双关预警——慢下来。”他叹了口气，“小熊，你看，我只是真的很想你拥有一段欢乐时光。我知道从你还是个孩子的时候开始到现在都没有好好过一个生日了，而我只是，我只是觉得这或许是你能过上的第一个开心的生日。随便看在什么的份上，你只是需要一个美好的夜晚，你知道吧？再说了，你会跟那些真正关心你的人，还有我，一起度过这一晚。”最后一句，他咧开嘴笑着说完了。

该死。Hal想的话，简直能把他当小提琴一样玩。但他说对了。天知道Barry多久没好好过过生日了。而世界上没有比和Hal待在一起更好的地方了。

他叹了口气，然后绽开了一个笑容，“行吧。好，不过即使这真的奏效，要我跟你一起卡拉OK还是没门。”

灯侠开心地嚎了一声。“走着瞧。”他往Barry那边挑战地看了一眼，然后在转身之前顿了顿，“哦，对了，还有，你可不能用你的能力一口气喝完它们。”

Barry大声哀嚎了一下。“但是那个味道啊，Hal！如果我要喝十倍的酒，那就要难闻十倍啊。”

Hal得意地笑了，“呐，你也不能让酒吧里的每个人都知道你就是 _闪电侠_ 啊，对吧？再说了，Ollie很有钱，他能买得起十倍的酒。”说完他就走了。

那味道会可怕极了，但Barry很高兴这至少能让Hal开心。反正那不可能发生，所以他没什么可担心的。

  
__________________________________

Barry错了。Barry真是错得太离谱了。他不知道事情是怎么发生的，而且他六年都没喝醉过了，所以他就像被海啸击中一样中招了。

在他意识到之前，他就已经在Hal和Clark中间一起跳起了排舞/广场舞，而Zatanna和Dinah在边上看着，为他们欢呼。他不知道Diana、Arthur和Oliver在哪儿，但他猜他们也在舞池里，在各种舞伴之间跺来跺去或者Z形地穿来穿去。

_一眨眼。_

他觉得他只是把眼睛闭起来了一秒钟，但突然之间，Barry发现自己拿着一只麦克风站在舞台上，身边是Hal，空中飘着《辣身舞》里《生命中的美好时光》的伴奏。

呸。见鬼。Hal到底怎么说服他干这个的。

“Hal，我做不到。”金发男子磕磕巴巴地说。

他大笑着回应：“你当然可以，你已经在这么干了！”

“不，不不不——”Barry开始身形恍惚，世界又开始变得模糊了。

“操！”Hal在他摔倒之前冲上去抓住了他。“你还好吗小熊？”Hal满眼担忧地询问他，还扶着他以防他继续往下倒。这个距离让Barry脸红了，但他没有逃避这刻的亲近。

“嗯，”他差点咯咯笑了起来，“这样有一阵子了。”

突然之间，背景伴唱响了起来。两分半钟之后，他和Hal一起扯着嗓子吼出了这首老土歌的最后一个音，两人都醉得乱七八糟地挂在对方身上。

“来嘛，跳，Barry。我会接住你的。我们可以完成托举。”Hal只含糊地蹦出了一些词。

Barry哈哈大笑了起来。“我可能醉了，Harold，但我不是傻了。我才不要当着一群乡巴佬的面在舞台上蹦进你怀里。”Hal傻笑了起来。

他得意洋洋地喊道：“三分钟前你可没介意让我接住你。”Barry的脸蛋红成了一种只有Hal能逼出来的颜色。Hal爆笑了起来：“我逗你呢小熊。无论什么时候，只要你需要，我都会接住你的。”

Barry哼了一声权当回答。

_一眨眼。_

他再次睁开双眼，发现自己正在跟Dinah跳两步舞，一边大笑着一边帮她转圈圈。

“你在哪里学的两步舞啊，舞王？”Dinah在Barry让她转圈前蹦了一下的时候笑了起来。

“那是从前我妈妈最喜欢做的事之一。在我很小的时候，她教会了我。”Barry想起妈妈，微笑了起来。他每天都是那么想她，但他觉得，她会为他成长为现在的样子感到骄傲的。至少他希望她会感到骄傲。

Dinah仿佛知道他在想什么一样，抬起一只手抚上了他的脸颊。“她会很为你骄傲的，Barry。”她轻柔地说，“事实上。无论她在哪里，我都很确定她会为这一刻的你感到骄傲。看你成为了一个多棒的转圈舞伴啊。”说完，她抓住他的手臂，转了回来。

就在那一刻，Barry意识到了Oliver Queen有多幸运——Dinah Lance容忍了他的一切糟糕事。而出于某种原因，醉着的Barry觉得这个想法可以大声说出来。

Barry快速凌乱地脱口而出：“你知道吗，Dinah，Oliver有你可真是他-他妈的幸运，因为你这么的不可思议，而他总是说那么多做那么多蠢事，而你那么伟大，还有我有跟你说过你是我最喜欢的联盟成员吗，当然是除了Hal之外，但是他也总是说那么多做那么多蠢事，而我只想他能停下来有时候能看着我，你知道吗？”

Dinah一脸空白地看着他。而Barry因为自己刚刚出口的话惊恐地缩了一下。

“噢我的天啊，对不起，Dinah，Ollie是个好人而——”他被Dinah美妙悦耳的笑声打断了。而对方把他扯进了一个能跟Clark比肩的结实抱抱里。

“Barry甜心你不用道歉。我知道大多数时候Ollie都是个混蛋。但爱就是这样。”她继续揉着Barry的后脑勺，“他可能是个长不大的孩子，但这也让那些真实的时刻变得特别：当我早上醒来而他在做早餐的时候；或者当我以为的车要没油了但他已经帮我加满了的时候。你和Hal也会那样的，Barry。他很爱你。他只是个混球罢了。”她微笑地看着他。

Barry几乎没时间消化她刚刚说的话，“等等，Dinah，你刚刚说什么？”

“说曹操曹操到！”她得意地笑了一下，飞快躲过了Barry的问题。Barry转身发现Hal站在那里，腰上系着之前从一次打赌那里赢回来的皮带扣。Barry有点肯定那个看起来壮壮的牛仔是一个伪装过的反派。

“噢？你打电话找我啊？”Hal调笑着给了她这么一句。

“不，Harold，我从来不打你电话*。生日快乐，Barry。请千万别让他玷污你了**。”Dinah冲他使了个眼色，在他脸上留下一个吻，然后转身离开去高脚凳上捡走一个醉瘫了的Oliver。（*原文：I never ring for you. ** rub off on 因摩擦而沾染）

Hal自信的笑容稍稍动摇了，他颤抖着呼出一口气，而这只有Barry能发现。但在他能反应之前，Hal就朝Barry伸出手来：“我能请你跳这支舞吗？”

Barry站在那里，僵住了，心头飘过千言万语。他想就在这些乡巴佬面前，伸手抱住他，永远不放他走。他想跟他跳一整晚的舞，即使背景音乐是Waylon Jennings（又是一个美国70年代的乡村音乐人）。或许他有点戏剧化了，也或许是那43杯烈酒——Hal让他悄悄喝的，那样Lou就不会因为怕顾客酒精中毒而不让他喝了。

说到酒，Barry很好奇怎么会变成这样的。他抬头，发现Hal还在伸着手等他，有点焦躁地晃动着。噢，对了，Barry微笑了起来。

Hal.

“Hal，我”Barry停住，脸色突然变得很苍白，立刻召来了灯侠的关心。

他担忧地问：“小熊？你还好吗？”

“Hal，我要吐了。”

  
__________________________________

Barry猛地惊醒，然后立刻就后悔了这个举动。胃里翻搅着，他伸出手摸索着床边的桶——他也不知道它怎么会被战略性地放在他的床边。他朝绿色的桶干呕了一阵子，直到胃里的抽搐平复下来。

等脑袋清楚了一点点，他意识到是闹铃把他吵醒的。Barry慢慢伸出手，拍了一两下，直到关掉了闹钟。这很奇怪，他边打哈欠边想，他不记得自己有调过闹钟啊。

事实上，他都不记得自己有回家。Barry开始尝试认真回想，沉浸到记忆中去。他记得早上早一点的时候他醒过一次，但他不记得自己怎么回来的了。他最后一件记得的事情，是Hal请他跳舞，然后——噢，噢，天啊，Barry祈祷他没有吐在Hal身上。他们一同面对过很多棘手的境况，但只是想到吐在Hal身上这件事，就几乎让Barry的胃再度抽搐起来。更别提他宿醉着在自己生日的清晨醒过来，自从：等等。然后他意识到了另外一个坏消息。

今天是他生日的正日，意味着Garrick一家会过来吃午餐。

糟。糟糟糟。

Jay和Joan会在正午过来陪他吃生日午餐，而根据这位不知名的人、东西、实体，帮他设的闹铃，这会发生在一个小时以内。他完全不在吃一顿生日午餐的状态。他还要收拾屋子，冲个澡，对付意外的宿醉，再去买东西以便Joan能帮忙做饭——根据Joan的观点，即使他提供了场地，但这仍是他的生日，而他的生日午餐不应当由他自己来做。

即使全身的肌肉都极力抗议，Barry还是冲下了床。他能晚点再冲澡，在收拾好屋子之后这易如反掌。他在心里默默列好清单，决定先检查一下橱柜，看看有什么需要买的，然后去杂货铺买东西，回来收拾，再洗澡。

他只需要忍受宿醉就好了。

他叹了口气，走下楼，为一路跑去杂货店提前暖一下身。当他走到楼梯底的时候，整个人比刚醒来的时候还懵。他眨了三次眼，然后揉了揉眼睛，确保自己没有幻视，但他的确没有。他的整个起居室一尘不染。

每一样东西都在它们该在的地方。甚至连Barry摆放靠垫的方式也都完美复制出来了。或许他是昨晚出门之前收拾了，好让自己今早不用收拾？

他走进了厨房，发现情况跟起居室一模一样。不，他昨晚绝对没有收拾屋子，那意味着有不是他的人替他干了。老实说，Barry被吓到了——一个陌生人闯入他的家，只为了帮他收拾房子；但更古怪的是，那人用的是Barry最喜欢的薰衣草和香草味厨房清洁剂来清理厨房的。就在他能采取行动之前，大门开了。

“嘿！你们来早了。我很抱歉我今早一团糟。我不小心睡过头了，而且现在还得跑一趟杂货铺。我昨晚和Hal还有一堆朋友出去玩，我们有点沉迷卡拉OK了。如果你想跟我一起出去的话我们就一起出去。只要给我十五分钟来——”Barry在转身看到Hal Jordan两手抱满杂货店的棕色纸袋站在他大门门廊的时候，停下了嘴。

Barry整个人震惊了：“Hal？”

“我不知道你需要什么，所以我什么都买了一点点。”Hal带着一点局促的微笑回应了他。

他突然之间完全明白了昨晚Dinah是什么意思。Barry大笑了起来，因为他完全不知道自己还能怎么反应。“是你帮忙收拾了屋子，对吗？你怎么知道我喜欢薰衣草和香草的？”Hal，真实地，脸红了。而Barry感到了一生之中从未曾感受到过的完满。

“我只知道那是你总放在水池底下橱柜里的那支。”他努力实事求是地回答Barry的问题，以掩盖自己的窘迫。“嘿，小熊，你能帮忙拿两袋吗？鸡蛋快掉了。”Barry闪了过去，没几秒就把东西都放好了。只剩两个人站在厨房里。

他面带柔软的笑容看着灯侠，“谢谢你帮忙收拾了屋子啊，Hal。其实不用麻烦你的。”

他耸了耸肩，看着地板说到：“我知道。我只是，想帮忙。我觉得在我毁了你的第二十九个生日之后，至少能这样补偿一下。”这个画面让Barry的心都碎了。他走上前去，双臂环绕住Hal的肩膀。

他轻声但有力地说：“Hal，你没有毁了它。”棕发男子没有抬头看他，于是Barry用手抬起他的下巴，强迫他对上他的视线。“那是我经历过的生日派对里，我最喜欢的一个。我找到了比预想当中多得多的乐子。我学会了跳排舞，碰到了很多很棒的人，还在非致命的情形下跟联盟每一个人聚在了一起。”Hal听到这句笑出了声，“还有，嗯，是和你一起度过的，那对我来说很重要。”

Hal终于对着他绽放出一个微笑：“你愿意去尝试，对我来说也很重要，小熊。”

他们两个离得那么近，近到Barry能听见Hal的心跳声在加快。他以为灯侠要说点什么，但他接着就紧紧闭上了嘴，把嘴唇压成了一条坚实的线。两个人因为心跳加速而导致血流加速，血液在身体里奔流的声音简直震耳欲聋。他忍不下去了。

“我爱你，Hal。”在能够阻止自己之前，Barry冲口而出。

Hal有那么一会儿就站在那里盯着他，似乎在沉思着什么，试图搞清楚什么。然后他的眼睛重新对上了焦。

“真的吗？”他轻柔地问。Barry正要说话，但被Hal继续下去的自贬打断：“Barry你确定吗？你知道我有多混蛋的，你也知道我伤害到身边人的历史。”他皱起眉，“而我不想那样对你。因为比起其他人，我太在乎你了。”

“Hal——”

“该死的，我不觉得我有像在意你一样在意过其他人，Barry。你值得一个比我好得多的人，小熊，天呐，我，我都不知道该怎么告诉你你有多好，你有多值得。”

“Hal——”

“我还经常不知道多长时间不在地球上，我不想让你经历那些。老天，如果我在太空上跟什么人打架的时候，你出了什么事，而我没办法及时赶回来怎么办？如果我以为我只是出一个四天的任务，但发生了奇怪的意外，导致灯戒的时间系统出错了，实际上已经过了四年甚至——”

_“Harold Jordan.”_

突然被喊全名吓到了Hal，他停下了他的长篇大论。他盯了自己的鞋子一会儿，然后逼自己重新抬头看向金发男子。（这个位置，我好想写“金发甜心”哦）

“Barry，太多事需要解决了。我只是——你是我的绝对优先事项。我不想伤害你。”他真诚的嘀咕敲碎了Barry的心。

“Hal，我们可以在那些事真的发生的时候再去担心它。在那之前，”Barry打了个颤，“我等了那么久，我忍不住觉得，我们至少应该试一试。”他几乎在请求Hal。他需要Hal清楚他到底有多想要这个，有多想要他。

“小熊，我——”他颤抖着呼出一口气，破碎地呢喃：“你确定？”他瞪大了双眼。

Barry点了点头。这次，Hal像一个在糖果店里的小朋友一样，整个人都亮了起来。

事情发生得十分迅速，Barry说不清到底是谁吻了谁，但他和Hal亲在了一起，跟他梦想过的一模一样。Hal的嘴唇仿佛点燃了他身体里的一座火山，一座他不知道的，休眠了一辈子的火山。而他想要更多。他们用手圈着对方，纠缠在一个激烈的拥抱里。就在Barry开始加深这个吻的时候，Hal突然把脸退开，咯咯地笑了起来。

“怎么了？”Barry上气不接下气地问。

Hal咧着嘴笑：“你惊（电）到我了。” * （*原文："you shocked me."）

“为什么？”金发男子迷惑地发问。而Hal摇了摇头。

“不，我是说，刚刚你吻我的时候，字面意义上电到我了。”灯侠回答。他把脑袋靠在Barry肩上，还是没有放开他。

“噢。”Barry脸红了起来。“Jay跟我说过，他第一次亲Joan的时候也发生过这事。”

Hal笑了起来。“那我猜这是一个好现象。”

Barry大笑着亲了亲Hal的前额，“我猜是的。说到Jay和Joan，在他们可能到达之前，我们还有20分钟。即使我很想继续下去，”Barry用没有在搂着Hal的手臂示意了一下他们两个的状况，“我至少得把自己收拾到能见人才行。我去洗澡的时候你能帮忙把面条拿出来，并且煮一锅开水吗？”

Hal微笑得像是在发光：“这是说，我能留下来吃午饭吗？”

“你想留多久就留多久。”Barry又吻了他一下。

速跑者开始上楼，朝自己的卧室走去，到楼梯中间的时候，他停了下来。“Hal，你昨晚怎么把我弄回家的？”

Hal瞪大了双眼。 “我，呃，我们飞回来的。”

Barry下巴都掉了：“Harold Jordan。你醉酒带我飞回来的？酿成意外怎么办！”

Hal两手投降辩白到：“我能怎么办啊？你不舒服，我得带你回家啊。让你在床上坐直，我自己在沙发上睡一晚已经够艰难的了。我不要在酒吧里做这些事。”他用他的棕色大眼睛求着情，Barry只好屈服。

“你在沙发上睡了一整晚？”Barry问到。Hal点了点头。“嗯……你今晚不用睡沙发了。”Barry带着小小的微笑说完，然后继续爬上楼。

“嘿，小熊？”

Barry回过头，对上的Hal的视线，“嗯？”Hal脸红了，这幅景象瞬间让Barry无穷无尽的担心消失无踪。

“我也爱你。”说完他柔和地微笑了起来。

Barry回以一个笑容，然后冲上楼洗了一生中最快的一个澡。

  
__________________________________

Jay和Joan已经离开了一小时。而Barry和Hal缩在沙发上看他们的80年代电影马拉松，《辣身舞》的电影标题在Barry的电视上闪烁。

Barry发出了一声呻吟。

“我还是不敢相信你让我干了那个。”他咕哝着，依偎在Hal的胸口。他感觉到棕发男子轻声发笑时胸口的起落。Barry听到电影被静音了，然后感觉到世界在他身下动了起来，让他也不得不跟着动——Hal在慢慢站起身。Barry噘起了嘴，但在抬头看到Hal手里拿着手机朝他笑的时候停止了噘嘴。

“怎么了？”速跑者好奇地问。问完他才听到了开始响起的轻柔乡村音乐。

Hal坚定地伸出手：“我们没能跳完我们那支舞。”

这温柔的举动让速跑者的分子陷入了他从未感受过的疯狂震动。Barry握上了他的手。直到电影结束之后很久，两人仍在起舞。


End file.
